Hope
]] Heather peered into the mirror. She couldn't stand her life. Tears poured down her face as she slowly took the knife next to her bed and began to cut her wrists. She felt the excruciating pain but she continued as blood dripped down her wrists, just like the tears on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. She dropped the knife and began to cry even more. She wasn't worried that anyone would hear her, simply because she had no one who cared. At a young age, her father was an alcoholic who beat her before dying at a car crash. Her mother still cared for him, ignoring all the times he almost killed her. Her mother committed suicide shortly after. Heather and her little sister were sent to a foster home temporarily before they were sent to live with their grandmother. Their grandmother was frail and old, and was a very unhealthy woman. She would have strokes almost every month, as it was nothing. Going in and out of the hospital was a weekly thing for her. She had broken her hip, had several strokes, heart attacks, and had an amputated leg. To Heather, it seemed as if her grandmother was cheating death. Heather wasn't sure how long she would live. At the thought of her grandmother dying, tears came to her eyes. She wasn't sure where they could go, or where they could stay, and that plagued her with fear. Heather's grandmother was also in financial trouble, having been evicted of her previous apartment. At the moment, she has no money to pay the month's rent, hoping to get into some cash soon. Heather's thoughts were interrupted when her little sister abruptly walked in the room. "Heather?" Little Lucy said. Heather looked at her little sister, but then realized her wrist was bleeding and she was tearing. She didn't want her little sister to look at her. "Why are you crying?" Lucy said. Heather smiled at her sister while tearing. "Don't worry, big sister! Look," Lucy said with a giant grin. Lucy grabbed a crumpled paper from her pocket and showed it to Heather. "Total Drama Island - Auditions at Saturday, 5:00 PM," the paper stated in big bold letters with a picture of an unknown man on it. "21819 Camp Wawanakwa Headquarters - Toronto, Canada," the paper stated in smaller letters. Heather was shocked. She read the words that were under the man. "Total Drama Island is an upcoming reality show that has the same aspect of the hit show, 'Survivor.' 22 contestants will be competing against each other for one million dollars, along with the chance of being famous. Teenagers 15-17 wanted, please audition!" Heather read the words "for one million dollars" over and over again. She smiled at her little sister and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered. Heather knew she had to audition and win the show if she got accepted. She had to. It was the only way to get out of her hell-hole life. She had to. Heather took the paper and got up from her bed. She walked out, but her sister suddenly stopped her. "And also, please don't cry sister! You are too beautiful to cry! You are my big sister and I love you," Lucy said sincerly. It was hard to believe that a 5 year old had said this. Heather began to cry again. But these tears were different. They were happy tears. Heather knew she would get accepted. Heather realized that this "Total Drama Island" would change her life. She knew it. She hugged her sister once again and cried harder. "Are you gonna audition, big sister?" Heather nodded. "And I'm going to win." Category:One-Shots Category:Noncompetition stories Category:OHF's Stories Category:Alternate Reality